deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Cole MacGrath
Evil Cole MacGrath is the alternate universe evil equivalent to Cole MacGrath, who decided to embrace his inner demons after the Ray Sphere activated his Conduit Genes in Empire City, granting him electric-based super powers. While the "Good" Cole worked with the police and his friends to retake Empire City from the gangs and stop the evil Kessler, Evil Cole chose instead to dominate the city himself, taking control of everything piece by piece, and murdering anything that stood in his way. His ex-girlfriend Trish, instead of helping him and admitting that she always loved him when he failed to save her from Kessler, only spited him and told him that she thought he was a horrible, shameful monster- only furthering his descent into brutality and rage. After killing Kessler and wiping out the First Sons, Evil Cole had complete control over Empire City- not even caring that his reign would be opposed by the government, and that it had cost him all of his friends and loved ones. When The Beast arrived in Empire City, Evil Cole was unable to defeat it, and was severely weakened, forcing Lucy Kuo and his best friend Zeke Dunbar to retrieve him and take him to New Marais to heal and get stronger powers. During his time in New Marais, Cole only became aggressive and brutal- gaining violent new powers, including fire-based powers from his new girlfriend Nix. Ultimately, when The Beast made Evil Cole an offer to wipe out the human race in order to create more Conduits, he accepted- something that infuriated Nix and Zeke, while Kuo approved. Cole and The Beast began a path of destruction through New Marais, wiping out the entirety of LaRoche's rebellion with barely an effort, before Cole snapped Nix's neck. Finally, Evil Cole was forced to strike down his best friend, destroying the only device that could stop them. The Beast admitted that it was unable to go on after New Marais, but it transferred it's power in Cole- effectively making Evil Cole The Beast himself. Declaring war upon the human race, Evil Cole began to conquer the planet, ruling over the Conduits with Kuo at his side. Battle vs. Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) (by Cfp3157) TBD Winner: Evil Cole Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs. Evil Hero of Brightwall (by Killermoves) Evil Cole was sitting ontop of a rooftop, looking at a city that he is hungry to conquer. He sent lightning bolts which blew off many infrastructures and military outposts in an attempt to conquer it. The Evil King heard the commotion and set out to investigate. He saw Cole hurling lightning bolts at his kingdom. "Who are you? Leave now or suffer the consequences." "Yeah screw you. Don't you know who I am? I'm the motherf----ng BEAST!" Cole then throws a bunch of Lightnign Bolt at the Evil King, which merely bounced off his armor. The Evil King then shot his pistol and hurled a fireball whcih Cole easily dodge. "Heh, pathetic!" Evil Cole then sent out spikes and fire balls, which Evil King easily dodged. Evil King then used his force push to knock Corvo away before summoning a snow storm on the Beast. Cole was pissed. He then turned into a firebird and launched himself at the Evil King. Then, he summoned a large ionic vortex that thoroughly destroyed whatever the place they were fighting on. But ALAS! The Evil King was nowhere to be seen. And before Evil Cole can react with an Ionic Storm, the Evil King impaled him on his sword. "H-how?..." "My time spell which you never see coming. I was never there when you showed off your powers. And now you are dead." The Evil King then threw Evil Corvo's corpse on the ground and yelled in victory! Expert's Opinion Evil Hero of Brigthwall was victorious due to his better weapons and variety of powers, which compensate enough against Cole's powers which rely mostly on destruction and brute force. Cole can only use one element at a time while the Evil Hero can combine two elemental powers into one, and his time stop was a perfect counter against Evil Cole's speed and agility. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors